


Come Away With Me

by LilKaari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilKaari/pseuds/LilKaari
Summary: Isabella kidnapped at the age of 5, Carlisle and Esme are heartbroken Will Isabella ever find her way home again? through many trials and hardships Bella finds herself against all disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does





	1. Chapter 1

Isabella was five years old when she was taken from her parents and older brother. They had been out school shopping, getting ready for the new school year. It was Isabella's first year in school, just half days, preschool. She had gone to look at the books, just a few feet away from her mother, who was looking at notebooks and pencils. Isabella had always liked books, the bright colors of the pictures and the unknown strokes of letters that littered the pages.

Isabella's mother and father doted on her. She was there longed for second child, the little girl they had begged for. After they had their son, Emmett, they had problems carrying pregnancies to term. Until little Isabella came along, though she was born early and they were not sure if she would pull through and live. Isabella pulled through and was healthy enough to go home with her family, though she was smaller than her brother, who is six years older than her. Emmett has always been big for his age.

The moment Isabella was taken Emmett and their father had been looking at football cleats, it was no suprise that Emmett played football. Carlisle, their father, said he had a natural talent for it. Their Mother, Esme, worried about Emmett getting hurt, Isabella loved to watch Emmett play. When he and Carlisle would play in the yard Isabella would sit on the steps and watch them, giggling every now and then. Carlisle and Emmett would turn their attention on her and toss her back and forth between them, until Esme would call them into supper.

Carlisle, is a doctor, he loves to help people, to heal them. He wanted to counter the bad in the world, and make a diffrence in people's lives through the medicine he practiced. Esme, works from home, as an interior designer, that way she can still look after her family. Emmett is a typical twelve year old boy, very loud and rowdy, though he could come off as mean and scary he was as gentle as a teddy bear, unless someone threatened his family.

Esme was frantic when she realised that Isabella was not sitting a few feet from her looking at the books, nor with her Husband and son in the sports section. Little Isabella was not in the store at all neither was she in the building. The little girl that they had waited for was gone, missing. Their girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes, was missing, not knowing when they would see her again. They reported her missing and sent out search parties, never giving up hope that one day their little girl would be found and brought home alive.

Isabella was happily sitting looking at the books when she felt the arms come around her, lifting her up off the floor and into a strong pair of arms. She was resting against the hip of the man she realized was not her father, yet before she could scream a clothe came up to her mouth and her vision clouded and went black. When she woke she did not know where she was, what she did know if her mother and father were there or her brother. What she did know was that the ground beneath her was cold and hard, there was very little light coming from the small window a few feet from her.

There was a door to her right, there was no other opening. There were empty water bottles scattered around here, but nothing else. The door opened and in walked a man with greasy blonde hair and dull green eyes. Isabella pushed herself further back against the wall behind her. He was tall and mean looking with muscles on his arms. Behind this man cam another man and a women. This man had dull brown hair and blue eyes, the women light dull brown hair and brown eyes. The man looked as if he did manual labor, the women looked as if she did not do much all day though she was not fat.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella had been hoping that her parents or Emmett would walk through that door. But it was not Emmett, or her mom and dad. Tears streamed out of Isabella's eyes again. The man with greasy hair came forward and pulled Isabella up by her elbow and dragged her closer to the couple that still stood in the doorway. Placing her in front of him, he faced the couple.

"Here she is Charlie, just as you wanted brown hair and eyes, five years old" the man said his gruff voice scarring Isabella. Isabella pulled back and tried to get away from them to back into the corner of the room. She was pulled back close to the man with greasy hair.

"Oh Charlie, she's perfect!" the women said kneeling down to see Isabella. She took the girl in her arms and smiled. The women picked up the girl in her arms and turned to the other man.

"Sure Renee, she's great. James is there anything we need?" the man, Charlie, said not looking at Isabella.

"No you already payed. The girl is yours to take home. I don't want to hear from you again." James said turning and walking out the door.

Charlie nodded and grasped Renee's elbow and lead her out of the room, Isabella still in her arms. Renee placed Isabella in the carseat of a grey chevy Impala and strapped her in. The tears did not stop flowing as she rode in the car farther away from her family and to a new life with these people that she didn't know. Charlie pulled the car to a stop in front of a small two story white house. Two children, they looked to be twins came running out of the front door as Renee pulled Isabella out of the car and onto her hip.

The children ran right up to Charlie and grabbed onto his legs laughing as he swung them around. Isabella watched and remembered when her father would swing her the same way. This caused the tears to come harder and soon she was sobbing. She did not notice Charlie frown and set down the two children and come over to grab her out of Renee's arms. Setting her down he shook her shoulders.

"Stop crying like that girl you have a home and Renee wants you so shut up or I'll make you" Charlie said before pulling the two children inside behind him leaving Renee to bring Isabella inside.

Renee took Isabella into the house and straight to a small room on the second floor. Setting her down on the bed Renee kneeled in front of her and said,

"Now darling Kayla, you are going to start Preschool tomorrow with Mrs. Webber. The two other children you saw are my babies, Jacob and Lauren. They are twins, seven years old." Renee moved to the closet and inside was clothes all appearing to be Isabella's size, as well as a backpack.

"You will find anything you need in the closet and then in the morning I will take you to school and then pick you up again at the end of the day." with that Renee left Isabella in the room, sitting quitly on the bed, wondering why the women had called her Kayla.

She cried herself to sleep that night and woke up every few hours, her night was not a good one she wanted to be at home and crawl into her parents bed and curl up between them and sleep with her stuffed red panda, Kiki. she wanted the family dog, Max to lick her face as she sat on the floor coloring.

Renee woke her up in the morning and got her dressed from the day, pulling her hair into to small braids at the back of her head. Renee then lead her down to the kitchen for breakfast. She sat at the table and placed a bowl of cereal in front of her, before taking a seat next to Isaella.

"Lauren, Jacob this is Kayla she is your sister." Renee said beaming at Isabelle as she ate her food. Charlie scoffed from where he sat between Lauren and Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie left shortly after breakfast and Renee loaded Lauren, Jacob and Isabella into the car and dropped them off at school for the day, or morning in Isabella's case. Isabella said nothing the entire morning, no matter how much Mrs. Webber tried to get her to speak and talk to the class, she refused just sitting quitely in her seat. When Renee came to pick her up she slid into the seat and buckled herself into the carseat before Renee had the chance to get to the door.

"How was your first day Kayla?" Renee asked as she drove back to the house. Isabella Only shrugged, staring out the window.

Kayla sat staring out the window of the house while Renee worked in the kitchen, then the back yard, then in the laundry room, Kayla hardly moved. Renee grabbed her hand a while later and loaded her back into the car and they made their way to pick up Lauren and Jacob from their school. Lauren slid into the front seat and Jacob into the back.

"Hello Children how was school today?" Renee said addressing the question to Lauren and Jacob.

"It was fine mother, nothing exciting happened." Lauren said crossing her arms over her chest and huffing at her mother. She seemed to be annoyed for some reason.

"Mother, I want to go out for sports." Jacob said matter of factly.

"You have to talk to your Father about that one Jacob you know he handles that." Renee said. The rest of the trip home passed in silence.

The years passed by and Kayla grew, she rarely spoke, and never outside of the house . when she was eight years old and Lauren and Jacob where ten, Renee had gone out to the store for groceries and got hit by a drunk driver and was killed instantly, this is when things got bad for Kayla. Charlie did not really want Kayla, he had agreed to get her for Renee. i t was Renee who really wanted her and loved her, the others did not like her. Lauren and Jacob felt she took away from them, that Renee only focused on her and no longer on them.

Shortly after Rene's death Charlie, Lauren and Jacob began to treat Kayla terrible, they made her, at just eight years old do all of the house work, cooking and cleaning. Kayla was now in the same building as Lauren and Jacob, so they picked on her, during school and got their friends to do so as well. Charlie at home would throw things at her and hit her when he was not satisfied with the work she had done that day.

The worst came when she was ten years old, Charlie had not liked what she made for the evening meal and took her from her room and dragged her down the stairs , making her stumble and fall, breaking her wrist in the process and spraining her ankle. Charlie reluctantly took her to the hospital, two days after the break when she could not move it and therefore could not make or clean anything.

"Miss Kayla, I See you have a broken wrist, how did that happen." the doctor asked her when he came in to set the brea and cast her wrist. Charlie, who was right next to her squeezed her shoulder hard.

"I Fell" she whispered so softly she wasn't sure if it was heard. "Down the stairs" Charlie let go of her shoulder, obviously satisfied with her answer. The doctor nodded and went about his work occassinally asking Charlie questions.

There were many trips like this, in the following years. Kayla had broken her wrist twice, her ankle three times and had many cuts and bruises, though not all of them would Charlie take her to the hospital to get them looked at. Often Kayla would have to make her own way of bracing the breaks, which meant they would not heal correctly and cause her pain.

When Kayla was fifteen, a freshman in high school new students came to town. Three of them. Kayla was walking to her class when she was shoved down by Lauren and her friend Jessica. Kayla landed on her sore wrist that had never set correctly. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Laughing the girls walked off, rarely did they say anything to her, they left that to Jacob and his football buddies.

Kayla was still on the floor when she felt a hand clasp around her elbow and help her stand back up. The girl helping her was petite with black pixie cut hair, and shar blue eyes. She had a frown on her percaline face. Kayla froze and back up away from her, wrapping her arms around herself, clutching the book closer to her.

"That wasn't very nice of her." the girl said her voice ringing like little bells. "I'm Alice" she said "And we are going to be great friends I can feel it." the girl, Aice, grinned at Kayla.

Kayla stared blankly at Alice, wondering why this girl was talking to her? No one at this school talked to her, not nicely anyway. Slowly Kayla pulled herself away from the lockers and moved to her AP English class thinking this would deter Alice from talking to her, it did not. Alice followed her and chirped happily, surprising Kayla when she followed her into the class and sat down next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice smilles at Kayla when the class ended and says, "I saw your schedual when I helped you up, we have the first two classes together." as if that explained why she was still talking to her, and walking with her to the next class, Geometry.

"You are not very talkative are you?" Alice chirped. Looping her arm through Kayla's.

Kayla did not know what to make of this girl. Kayla did not pull away from Alice and try to walk by herself, instead letting Alice pull her along to their next class. When they reached the class Alice again perched right next to Kayla. Kayla wondered why this girl was becoming so attached to her. When class finished Alice faced Kayla and sternly said,

"I will see you at lunch, I am going to sit with you. My brother and boyfriend will also be sitting with us." she then spun on her heel and headed down the hall

Bewildered Kayla headed toward AP world History. One of the new students was in this class with her. He has blond shaggy hair and green eyes, lanky build but still muscular. Kayla wondered if this was the brother or the boyfriend. His name is Jasper Whitlock-Hale. Through the entire class, Kayla pondered Alice and why she was being nice to her. This question and the question of how long it would last lingered in the back of her mind all morning.

When lunch came Kayla walked to the cafeteria wondering if anything had changed and maybe Alice did not want to sit with her after all. As she stood in line she scanned the tables trying to see if Alice was already there. Holding the tray in her hand Kayla slowly made her way to the table she normally sat at, it was in a back corner. She had just sat down and picked up her apple when Alice's voice rang out.

"Kayla!" it came from the line. Kayla looked up and saw ALice and Jasper, Alice waving at her. There was another boy next to them. He has bronze copper colored hair and his eyes pierced green watching her. He was handsome. The three of them made their way over to where she sat. Alice hugged Kayla when she sat down a bright smile on her face.

"Kayla, this is my Brother Edward and my boyfriend Jasper." Alice said pointing to them in turn. Kayla nodded at them with a weak smile.

"We have AP history together don't we miss Kayla?" Jasper said and Kayla noticed the Southern drawl that was thick in his voice. Kayla just nodded.

"Excuse me but I don't think you want to sit with Kayla, she is not good company to keep." the voice broke in. Kayla looked up and saw Lauren standing over her.

Alice, Jasper and Edward looked at Lauren and frowned. This was the moment, the moment when they would leave her and go be with Lauren. Kayla ducked her head and waited for the sound of chairs pushing back and them leaving. It didn't come. The only sound at the table was Lauren tapping her foot impatiently.

"Why do you say that? I spent most of the morning with her and think she is wonderful." Alice said her brows furrowing.

"She is my adopted sister I know what she is like when she is not here. Trust me she is a terrible person." Lauren said getting more impatient.

"I think we will decide for ourselves, Lauren but thank you for giving us your opinion." Edward said. His voice made Kayla pause, it was a soft spoken voice that sounded like velvet, if something could.

"Come on Eddie, I'm only trying to help you." Lauren whined while at the same time giving Kayla a menacing look that meant she would be paying for this later.

"My name is Edward." was all he said before turning his attention back to the people at the table.

Lauren let out of a huff and stamped away. Kayla wanted to smile, but the fear of knowing what was waiting for her kept her from doing so. Alice turned in her seat so she was resting with her back against Jasper's chest, his arm coming to wrap around her shoulders. Jasper leaned down and placed a kiss against Alice's temple.

"Jasper has a sister her name is Rosalie, she is married to Emmett, he is the son of the new Doctor in town, and mine and Edward's godparent, along with his wife." Alice rattled off to Kayla. "Emmett is great he is twenty-two just graduated college, he had a job teaching at the High school in seattle while Rosalie finishes school, she's Twenty dual major in fashion and auto technology"

Fashion and auto technology? That was an interesting combination. Kayla listened as Alice talked about her family and why they had moved. "What class do you have next Kayla? "Alice said shifting in Jaspers grasp.

Kayla reached into her bad and pulled out the paper. Handing it over to Alice who eagerly grabbed it and scanned the paper.

"You have AP Biology with Edward! And gym with me" Alice said handing the paper back to Edward, who took it and scanned it before handing it back to Kayla with a smile.

"May I walk you to Biology Miss Kayla" Edward said looking into Kayla's eyes. Slowly and unsure Kayla nodded. Standing slowly she followed Edward to the Biology classroom.

Mr. Banner, the Biology teacher, had Edward sit next to Kayla. Jessica did not like this development and raised her hand.

"Yes miss Stanley?" Mr Banner said as he handed out the papers for the day.

"Mr Banner shouldn't Edward sit by someone who knows what is going on in the class and can explain it? Not someone who just refuses to speak" Jessica said, making an obvious jab at Kayla.

"Miss Stanley, Miss Swan knows what she is doing in this class better than anyone else, and as for the speaking i'm sure she will find away to talk to him if the need arises." turned his attention to the lesson of the day.

At the end of class Edward turned to Kayla and said, "Can i walk you to gym?" Kayla nodded, and stood allowing Edward to lead the way out of class.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob found her as he always did after Biology, he was with his friends, Paul and Seth. she spotted him before he saw her and she ducked behind Edward without thinking.

"Kayla?" he questioned turning to step beside her. Looking at her as she attempted to make herself invisable.

"There she is Jacob" Paul said pointing at Kayla. The three of them moving closer to her. Kayla ducked and tried to move past them, only for Paul to grab her arm and yank her back.

"Where are you going Kayla? We have a standing appointment" Jacob laughed and pushed her back. Paul and Seth gripped her elbows and hauled her back to her feet, only to let Jacob push her down again harder and making her land on her wrist that was still sore and hurt.

"Hey, leave her alone." Edward said moving in front of her as Alice came to her side a frown shadowing her face as she kneeled down.

"Stay out of this man. You don't know what you are talking about." Set said taking a step forward.

"We don't have to man. All we need to know is that you are being mean to a nice sweet girl and that is not okay." Jasper's voice echoed behind her.

"Dude she is my sister I Can do what i like." Jacob said reaching to grab Kayla from Alice, who was helping her stand.

Jasper and Edward moved in front of her blocking Alice and Kayla from Jacob, Paul and Seth. Edward reached around and took Kayla from Alice, feeling protective of her even though he had not known her long. Jasper Reached for Alice who tucked herself under his arm and grabbed Kayla's hand. They walked that way to the gym where Edward and Jasper left them, saying they would be back at the end of the period.

Alice stayed next to Kayla throughout gym. Looping her arm through Kayla's after class. "Why do your siblings treat you that way?" Alice asked as they joined Edward and Jasper. Kayla paused for a moment, then shrugged. She had no idea what she had done to cause them to treat her the way, they had been treating her like that since she could remember.

Kayla shrugged and kept walking. They all had study hall last hour together. They sat in Mrs. Mable's room at a table with four chairs. Kayla pulled out her notebook and began to do her homework for the day. Alice leaned her head down onto Jasper's shoulder. Edward looked at Kayla with a question dancing in his eyes.

"So I Realized I Never told you about myself" Alice said perking up, lifting her head off Jasper's shoulder. "My name is Mary Alice Branden-Masen I was adopted when I was a baby by Edward and Elizabeth Masen. My parents died in a car accident when I was Two months old." Alice said smiling widley. "I am fifteen years old and I Love to shop! Mom and Dad moved us here because mom wanted to get out of Chicago."

Kayla watched as Alice told her story. They way Jasper rubbed her shoulder in a comforting way, while at the same time being loving and wanting her not to get over excited. Edward stayed focused on Kayla and how she reacted to Alice's story.

"Well Ma'm I guess it's my turn." Jasper said grinnng down at Alice. "I am Jasper Whitlock-Hale. I have a Sister named Rosalie, as was mentioned at lunch. I am seventeen years old, my folks moved us out here partially to stay close to Alice's family and partially because my father got a new job close to here." Jasper said.

"I am Edward Anthony Masen. I am Alice's brother I am sixteen years old. Alice has already explained why we moved out here." Edward smiled at Kayla who was watching him closely.

"So Kayla i would like you to come over to my house sometime. I think we would have a lot of fun." Kayla froze, go to someone's house? She did not do that, Charlie would not allow her to. The thought of even having to ask him made her start to panic.

She couldn't breathe, everything closed around her, everything was loud and quite at the same time. Her hands started to shake. Charlie was going to get angry with her. He was going to hurt her, he was going to yell and scream. Distant voices called to her as she began to hypervenalate.

"Kayla?" three voices called to her.

"Kayle, breathe. It's okay, you are okay. You don't have to come to our house." Edward's voice broke through her thoughts. "Breathe with me Kayla, in, one two three.." he counted and Kayla listened, breathing in when he said and out when he said. Slowly she calmed down enough to focus. The first thing she noticed was Edward's emerald green eyes staring back at her. He was kneeled in front of her, his hands on either side of her chair, watching her.

She noticed Alice and Jasper watching her, but no one else in the room, except Mrs. Mable. Kayla darted her eyes back to Edwards, he had pulled her out, focused her mind. No had been able to do that before, not that they had tried, she was never able to stop and calm herself down mid attack, but he could. Questions danced in her eyes as she watched him watching her.

"Kayla," Alice spoke softly "You don't have to come. I only thought it would be nice to spend time together outside of school." Aice looked scared, and concerned.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward was next to her with one hand on her elbow and the other resting on the small of her back, his brows furrowed in worry. Kayla blinked at him, there was something in his eyes that confused her, something she had not seen before. It was not what she saw in Charlie's face, or Lauren and Jacobs. She did not know this look that he had. It confused her that she did not know how to read him. Alice and Jasper were the same, she could not read them.

"Come on Kayla I'll help you up." Edward said hosting her up, keeping his hands in place when she was standing.

"Kayla," Alice said tentativly watching her. "I didn't mean to scare you. I promise, I just want to have a friend I didn't know you would react that way I am sorry." Alice was apologetic.

"Kayla, can I Drive you home?" Edward asked turning Kayla's attention back to him, her eyes watched him, trying to figure out how he was able to pull her out of the panic attack. Slowly she shook her head 'no' she always walked the four blocks home, Charlie made her. Lauren and Jacob refused to drive her and the others would not give her a ride and they had practice after school anyways.

Pulling herselft away from Edward she moved to the door, grabbing her back as she left not looking back at the three people who watched her go. Mrs. Mable watched the entire scence play out, waiting for Kayla to leave before calling to the three students left in her class room.

"She doesn't have a good home life." she says calling the attention of Alice and the others.

"What do you mean?" Jasper said moving to stand by her desk. Alice and Edward followed him.

"I mean just what I said. Her home life is not a good one. Since she was adopted by Charlie and his late wife Renee when she was five years old." Mrs. Mable said.

She knew that she couldn't tell them much but they seemed like just the people that Kayla needed, people to help her get through the time she had left here, people to be her friend. Jasper looked over to Alice and Edward, imagining what she meant by Kayla's home . Mable shifted in her seat and watched the three students in front of her.

"Will you please tell us as much as you can?" Edward said.

"The teachers have been worried about the girl for years, since Renee died when she was eight, just three years after they adopted her. Renee loved that girl with all her heart. Lauren and Jacob are not Renee's children but are Charlies from his first marriage. There is nothing we can do, there is no evidence that he is abusing her, and she won't talk. Lauren and Jacob bully here her, but again we cannot do anything." Mrs Mable said, shaking her head.

"Her father hurts her."Jasper said his hands clenching at his sides. Alice placed her hand on his elbow. Jasper had empathy for almost everyone he met and wanted to help them all if he could.

"What can we do to help her? Get her to open up to us?" ALice asked wanting to help this girl she just met that she felt close to even though she just met her and knew nothing about her.

"Do everything you did today. I saw you with her, she let you stay by her and did not run to the library, she let you be around her and talk to her that was big for her." Mrs Mable said.

"Of Course. We don't want her to get hurt in anyway. We will do all we can to help her." Edward said "Alice let's go Mom is expecting us" Edward left the room, Alice and Jasper followed silently.

Edward's hands clenched white on the stirring wheel as he drove to his house. The entire ride was silent. All of them thinking about what they had hears, sure there was more than what they had been told but not able to do much to get the information due to confidentiality. Edward pulled into the drive and parked his Volvo. He walked straight passed the kitchen and into his bedroom not answering his mother when she called to him.

Elizabeth Masen, watched as her children came home from school, Edward went straight to his room, not answering her call to him. She looked to her daughter, who came in with silent tears streaking her face. Elizabeth was now upset and worried. Her children are upset, it was their first day in this town and her children came home upset.

"Alice, darling what is wrong what happened at school today to make you upset?" she asked her daughter.

"Nothing mom, nothing we cannot handle, and we will. You taught us what to do and how to help and we will." Alice said with the tone in her voice that she used when she needed something to go her way and would do all in her power to make sure that it would.

"Alice I am going to trust you to do that but if you get into deep please tell me, your father and I will help, that is what we are here for." Elizabeth said placing her hands on Alice's shulders.

"I know mom. By the way i am really glad you and daddy adopted me, and love me the way you do" Alice pulled her mom into a hug then pranced of to her room.

Elizabeth stood bewildered watching her daughter go to her room. Her curiostiy was peaked, lost in thought about what had happened. Her phone ringing interupted her thoughts, grabbing it from the counter she saw her sister-in-laws name on her phone.

"Hello Esme." Elizabeth said. Esme had married Elizabeth's brother Carlisle around the same time that Elizabeth married her husband Edward Senior. They had been friends the four of them, in college.

"Hello Elizabeth." Esme's voice rang through the speaker. She uses to be very full of joy and life, but that had been ten years ago, before the disappearance of her five year old daughter Isabella. Esme and Carlisle had been devastated when the police detectives told them the case had gone cold and there was nothing more they could do.


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you today?" Elizabeth asked moving to sit on the couch.

"I'm alright, we just got to town, the movers are unloading the truck now. Carlisle is telling them where to put things. Emmett and Rosalie are here now." Esme's son and his wife, they were married just a few months ago.

"Esme do you want us to come over?" Elizabeth said knowing how hard this was on her friend.

"No i'll see you tomorrow. It's just that they started bringing Isabella's boxes off of the truck and it just brought back all these memories."

"Oh Esme" was all Elizabeth could say. Her heart ached for her friend. Losing a child they way they had was hard. Not having answers, not knowing if she was alive or dead.

"I'll be fine Elizabeth I Just wanted to know how Alice and Edward's first day went? Are they home?" Esme said.

"They are home but they did not say much when they got here. Something happened and they did not offer an explanation. Edward went straight to his room and Alice only told me that she was glad we adopted her" Elizabeth sighed.

"They will tell you eventually. They just need to get used to a new school and environment." Esme and Elizabeth continued their conversation for another few minutes before hanging up.

Kayla was walking home thinking about the three people who made her day a little brighter. They had stood up to Lauren and Jacob on her behave and stayed with her all day when they had classes together, they had even wanted to drive her home. She did not know what to make of this.

"Kayla!" Charlie's voice startled her when she walked into the house and she flinched then looked up at him. "I heard that the new students payed a lot of attention to you today." he grabbed the back of her head by her hair and pulled her into the kitchen. "Did you say anything to them?" the anger was in his voice. Kayla shook her head her bag falling to the ground as her arms dropped to her sides.

"You better not girl. It would not end well for you." he shoved her back and she landed with the small of her back against the counter and she hissed at the pain. "Make supper." he grabbed a beer and went back to the couch and his game.

Kayla began to pull out things to make super. Her mind again wandering to Alice, Jasper and Edward. Her mindless task making it too easy to escape. When the meal was done she set the table and moved to the living room. Waiting until Charlie looked at her to say, "It's ready" Then backing out of the room and up to her room until she had to clean it up. She only got lunch at school, never allowed to eat when she was in the house with them.

When the dishes were done and left overs in the fridge she sat down on her bed and pulled out her homework. She did not have a lot to do. She always made sure to get the majority of it done at school. She never knew what would happen when she was at home. If Charlie was drinking she would not be able to do anything the rest of the night. On nights like this one she would be able to get more work done and often used it to work ahead in her classes.

Kayla woke up early the next morning. She made breakfast for Charlie and then left. Her walk to school was uneventful. She watched as cars passed her, all of them the same as every other morning, except for the silver volvo, that pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"Kayla!" Alice's chirpy voice called out as she hopped out of the passenger side of the volvo, Edward emerged from the driver's side and Jasper from the motorcycle that pulled in next to the volvo.

"How are you this morning?" Alice chirped looping one hand through Kayla's and grasping Jasper's hand with the other.

Kayla didn't answer only watched as they surrounded her. Alice and Jasper on her left and Edward on her right. Alice babbled on about many things as they walked. The boys left them at the door of their first class, then came to collect them at the end of each class. This confused Kayla, they were acting like they were guarding her from something, never leaving her alone, one of them was always with her. Jasper had moved to sit next to her in the class they shared.

This continued for the rest of the week and Kayla got used to the three of them being with her. Lauren and Jacob got angry. They could not torture her, not when Alice, Jasper and Edward were around her. This made them angry. They began to find her on her walk home the next week and torment her there. Following her in their car calling out things to her. Things with Charlie got worse as well, with him drinking more and more.


	8. Chapter 8

The thing with Charlie was that he never wanted Kayla. He already had two perfect children why would he need another one? He allowed Renee to get Kayla because she couldn't connect with Lauren and Jacob. He of course blamed Renee but he loved her so he did what she wanted and they got Kayla. Renee died and he had been left with Kayla, he kept her around because Renee had taught her how to cook and all of the reciepes Renee made. It was as the reason he kept her. When she cooked he remembered Renee.

Kayla didn't know any of this of course. She did not know why Charlie did not like her. All she knew was that no one in the house liked her, or treated her kindly since Renee died. About a month after Renee died, Charlie began to abuse Kayla, besides making her do the cooking and cleaning. Kayla indured all of it, holding on to a fleeting memory of a man with blonde hair tossing her up in the air and catching her while she giggled.

Kayla had many memories like this, the man appeared often, sometimes there was a women with him, she had carmel hair and a slender build. Kayla's memories, or fantasies as she came to see them because they couldn't be real, had her and the women in the kitchen together or reading together. Very rarely there would be a boy in these memories, he was big and he would carry her around, tickle her and make her laugh or hold her when she was scared.

These Kayla held onto when she was in so much pain she thought she would die, or when she just wanted to give up and run away, away from Charlie and Lauren and Jacob. When she went days without eating she imagined food that she would make if she ever got out of this place. Kayla was making supper for the evening, a month after the Masens and Hales come to town, when there was a knock on the door. Kayla froze.

Charlie moved to answer the door. The voice at the door made Kayla's spirit drop even further.

"Hello, I'm looking for Kayla is she here?" the perky voice of Alice said.

"What do you want her for?" Charlie slurred out, he had been drinking since he came home from work an hour ago.

"She is my friend and I want her to come over and spend the night." ALice says not a care for Charlies drunkenness in her tone.

"Wouldn't you rather spend time with my daughter Lauren?" Charlie said bewildered.

"No i like Kayla and my parents would love to meet her." Alice said peering around the door to see Kayla in the Kitchen "Hi Kayla" she waved. Kayla hesitantly waved back.

Alice pushed around Charlie and bounced over to Kayla, pulling her into a hug. Charlie watched her glowering behind her back. Kayla pushed Alice away from her and looked to Charlie, silently hoping he would let her go, but doubting he would.

"I guess she can go but have her back after school monday." Charlie said the bewilderment and alchol clouding his mind. Kayla silently rejoiced as Alice pulled her from the room and out the door.

"Edward drove here" Alice said as she slide into the back seat, leaving the passenger seat for Kayla. Silently Kayla rode in the car as Alice chattered on about what she had planned for them to do. Edward was watching Kayla out of the corner of his eye, as he drove. They drove down a long winding road before they reached three very large houses. Edward pulled his Volvo into the drive of the middle house.

Kayla slide out of the car and followed Alice and Edward inside the house, slipping off her shoes when they entered the house. Alice pulled her into the kitchen, where a woman stood at the stove, a man stood next to her at the counter chopping vegitables.

"Mom, she came!" Alice squealed, bouncing up and down. The woman turned, she was beautiful, her hair was long and the same bronze color as Edward, she had pale blue eyes. The man turned as well, his hair was dark, and his eyes were the vibrant green of Edwards. The two came over to Kayla, the woman hugged her and smiled brightly.

"I'm so glad you could come and spend the weekend with us Kayla, you are all Alice and Edward talk about you all the time. My name is Elizabeth." she said smiling.

The man moved toward Kayla, as if he too was going to hug her, Kayla ducked back behind Alice, away from him. There was silence in the room. Edward was the first to move, going over to Kayla and looking in her eyes, they shifted and tried not to meet his gaze.

"Kayla, are you alright?" Edward said placing a hand on her shoulders. She looked at him, his eyes held a gentleness to them and a worry. "This is my Father Edward sr. he is very kind. He won't hurt you." he said in a tone that was meant to reassure her.


	9. Chapter 9

Kayla still did not move from her place behind Alice, just peered over her shoulder to look at Edward Sr. and noticed the three were looking at her confused. "Her sister and brother and their friends pick on her at school, probably at home too, her father was drunk when we picked her up." ALice said quitly to her parents.

"We have supper almost ready, Alice why don't you call Jasper see if he and his parents are still coming over to join us." Elizabeth said. "Edward why don't you show Kayla the rest of the house." Elizabeth pulled her husband back into the kitchen and Alice bounced away calling Jasper. Edward Lead Kayla around the house pointing out the living room, dinning room and the bedrooms.

"This is Alice's room," Edward said stopping at an open door, inside it was full of shoes and clothes it was very pink and girly. Moving down the hallway he pointed out a guest room and then stopped and pointed to a room that had cds along the wall and a stereo system a bed sat in the middle of the room and a bookshelf next to it. "This is my room" he said as He lead her inside and sat on the edge of the bed.

Edward talked about his music to her and all is favorites, before leading back to the living room where Jasper now sat with Alice and two more adults that she didn't know but could tell they were related to Jasper. Alice spotted them and hopped up.

"Kayla, these are Jasper's parents, Thomas and Alicia Hale" Alice introduced. Jasper and his parents stood and smiled at Kayla, Jasper coming over and wrapping his arm around Alice's waist and saying,

"Nice to see you again Kayla." his parents did not hug Kayla, instead nodding their heads to her, which she returned.

"Super is ready if you all want to come take a seat, Alice, if you would help me." Kayla moved to help as well, she insisted, much to Elizabeth's protest. She was picking up a dish when her sleeve slid up and the large bruise Charlie had given her was visable. She heard the gasp from Elizabeth, it starteld her and she dropped the glass bowl of salad she held, it shattered as it hit the floor.

She bent down and began to shakily pick up the pieces of glass, which resulted in her getting a large gash on her arm. "Kayla where did you get that bruise? Let me get this dear, you don't need to. Oh dear, Edward Darling call Carlisle." Elizabeth said as she knelt down to clean up the salad pieces and glass.

"What happened Elizabeth?" Alicia said as the group came into the kitchen having heard the crash. Edward Jr. came over to Kayla, having grabbed paper towels and placed them on the gash, helping Kayla to her feet, he lifted her to sit on the counter. He placed her hand to put pressure on the cut and saw what had made his mother react. The large hand shapped bruise was a nasty purple black blue color.

"Carlisle and Esme will be right over he is bringing his kit." Edward Sr. said coming into the kitchen, the mess was cleaned up. Elizabeth shooed everyone but Edward back into the dinning room, then brought plates of food into the kitchen for Edward and Kayla and herself.

"Kayla Dear, who gave you that bruise?" Elizabeth asked setting the plates on the counter. Kayla shook her head, she couldn't say. Charlie would hurt her worse if she did, not to mention what Jacob and Lauren.

"Elizabeth, i was told you needed my expertese." the clear soft voice echoed through the kitchen as the man who she assumed was Carlisle came in. a woman stood next to him, carmel hair and eyes. The hair was pulled into a tight bun. Carlisle had blond locks and brown eyes. He looked a lot like the man in her fantasies and the woman like the woman. Who are they? Kayla watched as they came over and stood next to Edward.

Carlisle and Esme froze as they saw the girl on the counter. Her brown hair was dull, her eyes, a dull brown, but she looked so much like what they thought their little girl would look like if she was that age. Esme's hand moved to grip Carlisle's Elbow. He in-turn brought his hand to rest on hers.

"Esme why don't you go with Elizabeth into the dinning room." Carlisle said clearing his throat. Elizabeth lead Esme out of the room. Carlisle moved to stand next to Kayla, pulling back the paper towels to asses the cut.

"Kayla, how did you get that bruise?" Carlisle asked as he cleaned the cut on her arm. Edward stood next to her and held her arm still. Kayla kept attempting to pull hersleeve down to cover the bruises that covered them.

"Kayla," Edward's voice pulled her to look at him. "He wants to help you, he wants to help you get away from whoever is hurting you. Let him please. We all want you safe." Edward pleaded with her. Kayla didn't want to tell him, there was too much unknown if she did. Where she went if she was taken from Charlie may be worse than with Charlie. She did not want to risk that.

"Kayla, may I Ask you a question?" Carlisle said as he began to stitch her arm. Kayla brought her eyes to look at him. "Have you always lived with Charlie Swan?" He asked his eyes briefly meeting Edwards.

Kayla thought about it for a minute then shrugged her shoulders. She was not sure if she did. She didn't remember a family before Charlie, unless her fantasies were memories. As much as she wishes she wasn't Charlie's daughter, she doubted she wasn't, it would be too good if she wasn't and she couldn't allow herself that hope.

"Kayla, may I Test your blood? I have a theory I would like to test out." Carlisle said causing Edward to frown slightly. "I'll just take the paper towels that have your blood on them, that is all no needles or anything." Carlisle said at the look that crossed Kayla's face.

Kayla looked to Edward who nodded at her, going along with what Carlisle said. After a moment Kayla slowly nodded, Carlisle finished the last stitch and cleaned up, placing the paper towels in a bad and sealing it.

"Those stitches will need to come out in four to six weeks come see me at the house or hospital and i can take them out for you." Carlisle said as she hopped off the counter. She stumbled and Edward took hold of her elbow.

The others seemed to have finished their meal and had begun to bring their dishes into the kitchen. Alice went over to Kayla and inspected the arm that was stitched up. Kayla noticed Esme watching her, her eyes wet and looking on the verge of crying. It gave Kayla the strangest urge to go over to her and comfort her, to stop her from crying. Alice lead her into the living room and pulled her to sit on the couch next to her.

"So Kayla i want to know all about you." Alice said, turning in her seat to look at Kayla. The smile reached her eyes. Kayla would never understand this girl. She was hyper and loved to shop, she was very girly, yet she seemed as if she would also get dirty and not mind. Alice confused Kayla, then again so did Edward and Jasper.

"Alice you know she won't say anything." Jasper laughed from the doorway where he stood with Edward.

"I Know that Jas, that is why I made this" Alice said pulling a stack of cards off the end table, and sticking her tongue at Jasper.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kayla, may I Ask you a question?" Carlisle said as he began to stitch her arm. Kayla brought her eyes to look at him. "Have you always lived with Charlie Swan?" He asked his eyes briefly meeting Edwards.

Kayla thought about it for a minute then shrugged her shoulders. She was not sure if she did. She didn't remember a family before Charlie, unless her fantasies were memories. As much as she wishes she wasn't Charlie's daughter, she doubted she wasn't, it would be too good if she wasn't and she couldn't allow herself that hope.

"Kayla, may I Test your blood? I have a theory I would like to test out." Carlisle said causing Edward to frown slightly. "I'll just take the paper towels that have your blood on them, that is all no needles or anything." Carlisle said at the look that crossed Kayla's face.

Kayla looked to Edward who nodded at her, going along with what Carlisle said. After a moment Kayla slowly nodded, Carlisle finished the last stitch and cleaned up, placing the paper towels in a bad and sealing it.

"Those stitches will need to come out in four to six weeks come see me at the house or hospital and i can take them out for you." Carlisle said as she hopped off the counter. She stumbled and Edward took hold of her elbow.

The others seemed to have finished their meal and had begun to bring their dishes into the kitchen. Alice went over to Kayla and inspected the arm that was stitched up. Kayla noticed Esme watching her, her eyes wet and looking on the verge of crying. It gave Kayla the strangest urge to go over to her and comfort her, to stop her from crying. Alice lead her into the living room and pulled her to sit on the couch next to her.

"So Kayla i want to know all about you." Alice said, turning in her seat to look at Kayla. The smile reached her eyes. Kayla would never understand this girl. She was hyper and loved to shop, she was very girly, yet she seemed as if she would also get dirty and not mind. Alice confused Kayla, then again so did Edward and Jasper.

"Alice you know she won't say anything." Jasper laughed from the doorway where he stood with Edward.

"I Know that Jas, that is why I made this" Alice said pulling a stack of cards off the end table, and sticking her tongue at Jasper.

Alice had made cards with different things on them, colors, books music movies, all sorts of things. Jasper and Edward moved to sit on the floor in front of the girls. Alice turned serious and looked at Kayla, and setting the cards in front of her.

"Now Kayla, here is what you do. I or the guys are going to ask you a question and what you do is find a card the has your answer, if there is not one us this blanks one." Alice held up the blank card handing the to Kayla.

Kayla took the cards and flipped through them. She could do this, this was simple. Alice asked her about twenty questions and she answered with the cards as best she could. Jasper asked her some more questions and Edward went last, his questions were ones that made Kayla think. He asked her about her mom, or what she liked to cook. His last question made her stop.

"Do you love your father and siblings?" Kayla paused. She wasn't sure, she knew she should, but did she? She did not think she did, she had no reason too even though they are her family.

Slowly she pulled the 'no' card from her pile and handed it to Edward. He kept his face blank as he read the card and handed it back to her. Kayla handed all the cards back to Alice. Giving her a big grin Alice bounced over to the DVDs.

"Kayla, which one do you want to watch." Alice held up three movies. Pirates of the Carabian, She's the Man, or Taken. Kayla deliberated before pointing to She's the Man. Alice squaled and put it in the player. Jasper had moved to the couch and Alice plopped herself into his lap. Edward had joined them and sat next to Kayla, who was nestled in the corner of the couch.

Esme sat at the table next to Carlisle and Elizabeth. Alicia and Edward Sr, and Thomas, also sat around the table. Esme had silent tears streaming down her face. Carlisle rubbed slow circles on her back.

"She looks almost exactly like the sketch they had done of what she would look like now." Esme said. "Her hair, eyes, the shape of her face."

"She gave me the go ahead to test her blood, we will know soon if it is her." Carlisle said.

"I don't know if i should hope that it is her or not because if it is then she has known a terrible life" Elizabeth said patting her friends hand.

"I Hope she is. If she is she can know that her true parents love her with all their hearts and she has a brother who also loves her dearly, and all of us." Alicia said.


	11. Chapter 11

Carlisle and Esme left shortly after, Carlisle having the bloody paper towels placed carefully in his medical bag ready to send off to the lab the next day. Alicia and Thomas left as well, leaving Elizabeth and Edward Sr. to watch the three teenagers, that were currently watching movies. Edward Sr. and Elizabeth stood in the doorway to the living room watching as the teenagers laughed at the movie. They watched Kayla, wanting to see if she resembled Carlisle and Esme at all.

Kayla fell asleep on the couch during the second movie that Alice put in. she had curled up against the corner of the couch and drifted off, vagualy aware of Edward placing a blanket over her before sitting back down next to her. The blackness that consumes her when she first drifts off is a welcome feeling, she can sleep without having to wake up to Charlie screaming at her or Lauren and Jacob laughing at her or hitting her.

She dreamed about the Carmel haired lady and the blonde haired man and the bear of a boy that night. She was laughing with them around a table on a porch, they were playing a game and having fun. Then a man showed up with greasy blonde hair and dragged her away from them scream, she fought and kicked to get away from him but his gripp only tightened more and more.

She fought and kicked and struggled until she could no longer see the man, woman and boy. She was tossed from the arms of the greasy man into the arms of Charlie. Standing next to him was Renee, Lauren and Jacob. All had evil glares on their faces, Charlie caught her with ease, then threw her into the house behind him, following behind. Lauren leaned down to her smirking.

"No one wants you Kayla, you are ugly and stupid. Edward and Alice just pity you." She sneard, slapping Kayla in the face.

Jacob said nothing just grabbed her hair and hoisted her up, then slammed her down again cracking her wrist. Charlie walked over to her, picking her up by her elbows and smiling at her.

"Kayla, why would anyone love you? You don't do what you are told. You don't listen and you cannot cook worth a damn" he tossed her aside and gave her a swift kick in the side.

Renee smiled sweetly at her bringing her hand to rest on her cheek, as salty tears streaked down Kayla's face. Renee then slapped her again and again. "You ruined my marriage and got me killed, I wish we never got you"

"Kayla?" a voice broke in. it was soft as velvet and kind. "Wake up. It's only a dream" her shoulders shook.

"Please Kayla walk up" pixie soft voice also called to her.

Someone was screaming, a loud shrill scream that made her flinch. Her eyes flew open and she saw Edward, Jasper and Alice watching her. Alice looked as though she had been crying, Jasper had his arm around Alice, holding her close. Edward had his hand on her shoulder. That was when she realised that the scream was coming from her.

The screaming stopped and she looked at Edward. Elizabeth came in and handed her a glass of water. She drank the glass eagerly. "Are you alright now Kayla? You scared us." Elizabeth said.

"I'm Sorry." Kayla whispered so softly she wasn't sure she had been heard. She played with the glass in her hands.

"You talk in your sleep. yelled at Charlie to stop, kicking you. Lauren and Jacob to stop slapping and throwing you. You apologized to Renee." Jasper said.

"Kayla, we can get you away from them. If you let us. Carlisle can document your injuries, and testify that Charlie has been abusing you. Lauren and Jacob won't be able to touch you either." Elizabeth said, taking a seat next to her opposite Edward.

"Can you promise that? That he won't find me? That they won't touch me at school? You cannot possible promise me that." her voice rose with each statement.

No one said anything. They didn't know what to say. They may not be able to keep Lauren and Jacob away from her and there was no telling what the students at school would do to her with or without them. Kayla stood and moved away from them. Her arms were shaking, and her breathing was hard.

Edward made the decision for the group as to what they should do to help Kayla. Standing her moved over to her. "Kayla, we will report this, what Charlie does to you, Carlisle will look you over and you can stay with Carlisle and Esme, but i will not stand by and see you get hurt, or even die." he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling the sleeve back. "This is not okay and i will not let him touch you again."

Kayla stared at him. Why did her care about her so much? All of these people seemed to care about her a lot. She couldn't remember when the last time was that a person cared for her enough to not want her to get hurt. She looked to the others who nodded and muttered agreements to Edward's statement. She wrenched her wrist from Edward and shoved the sleeve back over the bruises.


	12. Chapter 12

"Tomorrow morning we are going to take you to the hospital and Carlisle will take pictures of all of your injuries and then take you to Port Angles with Esme and all of us and report it to the police there." Elizabeth said. Charlie was on the police force, so they did not want to risk taking her there, so he could deny the charges.

"I called Carlisle he can meet us at the hospital now." Edward Sr. said walking into the room, phone in his hand. "Kayla you can ride with Edward and the others. Elizabeth and I are going to pick up ALicia and Thomas." Edward Sr. said. With that said Edward lead Kayla out to Volvo, Jasper and Alice following slowly.

Instead of opening the door of the passenger seat he opened the back drivers door and had her get in. Alice slid in next to her and Jasper in the passanger seat. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't.

"The child lock is on. It won't open from the inside" Alice said. Kayla glared at her. "I'm sorry Kayla, we just want to keep you safe."

The drive was silent. No one spoke. Kayla noticed the car that was following them, that held the parents. Edward parked the car and opened the door, taking her elbow gently, Alice hopping onto her other side, looping her arm through Kayla's. Jasper walked behind her, along with the parents. Esme meet them in the lobby and lead them back to Carlisle's office.

Alicia, Thomas, Elizabeth, Edward Sr., Jasper and Alice waited just outside of the office, as Carlisle spoke with Kayla, who did not speak. Carlisle and Edward left and sent Alice in with Esme to take pictures of Kayla's injuries. She has bruises all across her arms, her legs were bruised and had cuts along them. Her wrists had breaks that had not healed properly, the same with her ankles.

Kayla remained ever stubborn, making it difficult for Esme and Alice to get the pictures they needed, though they did get them eventually. Kayla wanted the help but was afraid that Charlie would find out and take her away from these people that had treated her with more kindness than she has known in her short life.

Kayla plopped herself down onto one of the chairs in the office while she waited for Carlisle or someone to come in and take her to school. She was not happy about having to have the pictures taken and it made her upset that someone besides herself and those who caused her injuries was seeing them. Alice chatted with her while they waited.

"Kayla, Edward Sr. and myself are going to take these to the next town over, so you don't have to worry about Charlie finding out. I am also going to have the lab their test your blood." Carlisle said looking at Kayla.

Kayla nodded and stood to leave. Edward was waiting for her, together they walked out to the Vovlo and headed to the school. Alice and Jasper talked in the back about what they would do when Carlisle got back from Port Angles. Instead of walking straight to there first class, Edward directed her to the offic.

"Mrs. Cope, we are waiting on an important call from my father and Carlisle Cullen, and when it comes we may need to leave directly." Edward said smoothly.

"Yes, your mothers called and told me, they also told me that Kayla would be pulled with you when it comes in." Mrs. Cope said handing them passes.

Kayla was on edge all morning waiting for the call from Carlisle to come or for Charlie to burst through the doors of the school and take her away. She was skittish all day jumping at the bell and when Edward would talk to her. She was on her way to lunch when Lauren found her.

"There you are. You were gone all weekend. I had to cook for myself." Lauren said shoving her against the lockers. Kayla ducked her head. "You need to stay away from Eddie he is mine not yaur's he may protect you now but soon he will realize that you are not worth it." Lauren shoved her again. "Oh and Jacob is looking for you. Might want to find him." she stalked off down the corridor.

Kayla turned away from the Cafe and made her way instead to the library to hide from Jacob. She sat down at the table on the other side of the room where see could see the doors. She stayed there through lunch and the following period. Alice came through the doors during the period and found Kayla sitting at her table working at the table.

Alice sat down next to her and smiled. "Kayla, dad called they turned in everything and gave statements. They are sending in a social worker to the house now. You are going to stay with Carlisle and Esme, they are foster parents, Lauren and Jacob are going to their aunt in Seattle i think. The social worker will be here soon to take you to Carlisle and Esme for the rest of the day." Alice said.

Kayla looked at Alice and dared to hope that it was true. She wanted it to be trued. She would believe it when she saw it. Gathering her things into her bag she began to stand as the speaker came on and the voice called,

"Kayla Swan report to the office please. Kayla Swan to the Office." Kayla smiled and headed for the office


	13. Chapter 13

Kayla nodded and stood to leave. Edward was waiting for her, together they walked out to the Vovlo and headed to the school. Alice and Jasper talked in the back about what they would do when Carlisle got back from Port Angles. Instead of walking straight to there first class, Edward directed her to the offic.

"Mrs. Cope, we are waiting on an important call from my father and Carlisle Cullen, and when it comes we may need to leave directly." Edward said smoothly.

"Yes, your mothers called and told me, they also told me that Kayla would be pulled with you when it comes in." Mrs. Cope said handing them passes.

Kayla was on edge all morning waiting for the call from Carlisle to come or for Charlie to burst through the doors of the school and take her away. She was skittish all day jumping at the bell and when Edward would talk to her. She was on her way to lunch when Lauren found her.

"There you are. You were gone all weekend. I had to cook for myself." Lauren said shoving her against the lockers. Kayla ducked her head. "You need to stay away from Eddie he is mine not yaur's he may protect you now but soon he will realize that you are not worth it." Lauren shoved her again. "Oh and Jacob is looking for you. Might want to find him." she stalked off down the corridor.

Kayla turned away from the Cafe and made her way instead to the library to hide from Jacob. She sat down at the table on the other side of the room where see could see the doors. She stayed there through lunch and the following period. Alice came through the doors during the period and found Kayla sitting at her table working at the table.

Alice sat down next to her and smiled. "Kayla, dad called they turned in everything and gave statements. They are sending in a social worker to the house now. You are going to stay with Carlisle and Esme, they are foster parents, Lauren and Jacob are going to their aunt in Seattle i think. The social worker will be here soon to take you to Carlisle and Esme for the rest of the day." Alice said.

Kayla looked at Alice and dared to hope that it was true. She wanted it to be trued. She would believe it when she saw it. Gathering her things into her bag she began to stand as the speaker came on and the voice called,

"Kayla Swan report to the office please. Kayla Swan to the Office." Kayla smiled and headed for the office.

Kayla made her way to the office, passing Lauren and Jacob who glared at her as she passed. Opening the office door she expected to see Carlisle and Esme, but instead saw an unfamiliar woman waiting for her. The woman's hair was black as ink, and she had ice blue eyes, she had a slender builds. She did not look nice at all. Kayla backed away from her slightly.

"Kayla this is Ms. Baily, she is with DHS, she is her to talk to you." Mrs. Cope said.

"Hello Ms. Swan, as she said I am Ms. Baily, there as been an accusation made against your father, Charlie Swan, that he has been abusing you and until the issue is resolved you cannot remain in his care, so i am going to take you to a foster home." Her voice made Kayla cringe. It was like nails on a chalkboard, shrill and high.

"Come with me Child I will take you to your foster parents, unfortunetly you may not go and collect any of your things from your house." Ms Baily lead her out of the office and into the parking lot where she saw Edward talking on his phone, he did not see her.

Kayla slide into the passanger side of Ms. Baily's car and sat silently as she drove. She expected to see the turn to the Cullens house but after a while and no turning or seeing the Cullen's she began to worry.

"I thought i was going to stay with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen?" she said softly looking over to Ms. Baily.

"Oh no Dear, you cannot stay with them, he is the doctor that filed the report, it would not due to have you staying with him and his wife. No you will be going to Port Angles" Ms Baily said as if it was an obvious fact that she should have known.

"But i was promised that i could stay with them, they said they would keep me safe, i don't want to go to Port Angles." Kayla protested.

"It is not up to you Dear, and they should not have promised you something they could not make happen. You will be perfectly safe with Ben and Angela Channey." Ms. Baily's tone ended the conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

Kayla sat slumped in her seat for the remander of the trip. She pulled the car to a stop infront of a small two story house that was painted pale blue. It was exactly what she thought of when she imagined the perfect suburban family.

Slowly Kayla followed up the steps and waited as Ms. Baily rang the doorbell. A woman with dark hair and eyes answered the door, a baby on her hip.

"Hello Mrs. Channey, I have brought Kayla Swan, as i called to tell you about." Ms. Baily said.

"Yes i was expecting you come in." Angela said, her voice was not like Ms. Baily's but not as motherly as Esme, Elizabeth and Alicia's.

Angela lead them into the living room, it was small but cozy. Toys were scattered across the floor and a toddler sat playing with blocks in the middle of the room. A boy came running in from the other room and skitted to a stop infront of Angela.

"Who is this mom?" he asked staring at Kayla.

"This is Kayla, remember, i told you she was coming. She is going to be with us for a while." Angela said sweetly to the little boy. "This is my oldest, Jackson he is four. That playing with blocks is the middle one, Mathis, and this little girl is my youngest, Samantha."

"Alright, you have my contact information if you need anything, i will be in touch as things develop." with that said Ms. Baily turned and left the house, leaving Kayla in this unfamiliar place with people she did not know.

"Alright Kayla, i will show you to your room and then show you the rest of the house. Obviously the living room is here and the kitchen/dining room is through there. Mine and Ben's bedroom is also down here." she listened as Angela explained the rooms and then lead her up the stairs. "Jackson's room is over there and Mathis's is next to it. You will occupy this room on the right. It has a bathroom attached so you won't have to share with the boys." Angela shifted the baby on her hip. "Is there anything you need?"

"Can I Call my friend? I was told i was staying somewhere else, they don't know where i am" Kayla said.

"I'm sorry Dear, but i am under instructions not to let you call anyone there as it may impead the investigation." Angela looked at her with sympathy. Kayla simply turned and walked into the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Curling up on the bed Kayla let her tears flow. This was not what she was promised. She was promised that the Cullens would take her in, that Edward and Alice and Jasper would protect her. Yet here she lay in a stanger's house with no way to talk to them. Kayla refused to move from the bed. She layed there for hours, waiting, willing for someone, anyone to find her, and take her away. She heard Angela knock on the door, but refused to move.

The door opened and someone stepped in. the gently steps made her think it was Angela. She heard something being set down on the dresser.

"I brought you something to eat." Angela said. "Ben is home and he would like to meet you." Kayla still did not move. The door shut and footsteps padded down the stairs.

After another while Kayla sat up and looked at the food that Angela had brought. It was a simple sandwhich and glass of milk. Kayla ate it slowly then drank the milk. Curling up again on the bed she fell asleep. Knocking on the door woke her, she wasn't sure how much later. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Angela walked in smiling. A man stood behind her.

"Kayla this is my husband Ben." Angel said.

"Hi Kayla, happy you are here with us." Ben said. "I've got to go to work but i wanted to meet you first," Ben turned and left.

"He's a foreman on a construction crew they work long hours but the pay is good. Would you like some breakfast?"

Kayla didn't move. What she wanted was to be with Alice and the others, not here with a stranger. She did not feel safe here. She felt so far away from everything. She fell back against the pillows and pulled her knees up. She heard Angela sigh.

"Well i'll be downstairs if you need me." the door closed and she was alone again.

Angela came up hours later and left a plate of food and glass of water. The same happened for supper. This is how it continued for days. Ben would come say hi with Angela before he left then Angela would bring her food, she never ate the whole of what was brought to her. Kayla only moved to ate and use the restroom.


	15. Chapter 15

The days blurred together for Kayla as she moved about the room, still refusing to leave the room and its ajoining bathroom. As much as Angela and Ben tried to get her out and to school she stubbornly refused and screamed every time they tried to get her from the room.

"Thank You for coming Rose, Ben and I just cannot get through to her, we have tried all we can think of and she won't respond." Angela's voice echoed through the doorway.

"It's not a problem Ang, I may have an idea of what it is she is going through." this was a new voice, Kayla did not recognize it.

"Kayla," Angela said opening the door. " This is Rose, she wants to talk to you, if that is ok." Angela did not wait for an answer, before turning and leaving the room.

"Hi Kayla, as Ang said i'm Rose. You don't have to talk to me. Ang thought that i may be able to help you. I hope you don't mind she told me a little bit about what you are going through. I know that you miss your friends and are scared about what may happen, but i can tell you it gets better." Rose said perching herself on the edge of the bed. Kayla did not look up from where her head was tucked down into the pillow.

"I'm going to tell you about myself. When five my parents decided that they wanted another baby, and i was not happy about it. My parents were not the nicest of people, they would hurt me. My father was upset that i wasn't the boy he always wanted" Rose sighed shifting her weight. Kayla sat up slightly.

"I was with them until i was ten, my brother was five, he doesn't remember them, and i am glad for it. They did not touch him. He was there precious son and i wouldn't let them. We were taken away because my father got angry and shot my mother then himself, neighbors had heard the shot and called the cops. They found me and my brother hiding in the closet. I was still covered in bruises and had a broken arm."

"We were adopted by a wonderful couple that had always wanted kids but were unable to concieve. They love me and my brother, though it took awhile for me to trust them. I can tell you now that I am glad that i have them. In the beginning i wouldn't let them near my brother or me. I wouldn't let him out of my site. I especially wouldn't let my dad near my brother."

Kayla was now sitting up her knees against her chest, arms wrapped around them, chin resting on her knees. She listened to Rose tell the story of her life after she was no longer in that home and her father was no longer hurting her.

"It's not that i don't trust Angela and Ben" Kayla whispered.

"Then what is it?" Rose asked

"I was meant to stay with someone else. I was told they would protect me." Kayla said.

"Hmm i heard that you wanted to talk to someone when you first got here." Rose acknowledged.

"My friends, the first i have ever had." Kayla said thinking about Alice, Edward and Jasper wondering what they were doing.

"Well by keeping yourself locked in here for almost two weeks you have missed everything that is going on with Charlie Swans case." Rose said.

"What is happening with it?" Kayla said eagerly.

Rose smiles at Kayla, she pulled a laptop out of the bad that Kayla just noticed what she had sitting on her lap. She typed away for a moment before turning the screen to Kayla. The picture on the front was Charlie being lead out of the police station in handcuffs, there were two cops holding him and it looked like there was a struggle to get him into the handcuffs. The next picture was of Lauren and Jacob standing next to Charlie in the courthouse.

"Police officer Charles Swan was arrested from his place of work, charges against him are that of Child abuse against his youngest child." was the caption for the first picture

"Charles' son, Jacob, and daughter, Lauren, stand with their father on the first day of the hearing." read the caption under the second.

"What does this mean?" Kayla asked staring at the pictures.

"Well Lauren and Jacob are staying in Seattle, with a family there, they are not allowed to stay in Forks. Just like you are not allowed in Forks. They are allowed to go to the trial. They were present at the initial hearing, when the case was introduced. That was last week." Rose said.

"And when will he be sentanced?" Kayla said.

"Not for a few weeks. They have to find a jury that is not biased. No one in Forks is allowed to testify besides the doctor who sent in the pictures." Rose said. "They are having to call in Jury from neighboring towns to find a pool that doesn't know or will not be biased toward him."

"A few weeks?" Kayla sighed, "Will i get to see my friends before then? Or do i have to wait till the trial is completely over?"

"I'm not sure. I know the doctor will have to come and asses your injuries, to see how they are healing. But other than that I'm not sure." Rose said.

"That is good! I can see him then that is someone at least." Kayla perked up, sitting straighter on the bed.

"I brought these as well." She pulled out some papers, "Homework from the school. They got your transcripts and since you don't feel up to going to school and with everything that is going on they agreed to let you do the work from here." Rose handed the papers over to her. They were advanced work. Biology, Literature, English, Math, Science, and creative writing.

"Thank you."Rose said shuffling the papers onto the end table. "Will you come back? I mean, if I cannot see my friends i would like to see someone who understands." Kayla said looking hopefully at Rose, who smiled at her.

"Of course I'll come back. My Husband and I are good friends with Angela and Ben." Rose said. "Now i have to get back home to my husband before he either eats everything or destories everything." Rose patted Kayla's knee and smiled.

"Thank You Rose, you helped a lot. And thank you for bringing me this work." Kayla said. Rose smiled and left the room shutting the door behind her, leaving Kayla alone again.

Charlie was in Jail, Lauren and Jacob were in Seattle, far away from her. There was no one here who could hurt her. Kayla grinned and pulled over the papers of school work and began to work her way through the stack. Most of it she could accomplish in little time. She could focus souling on the work and not on cleaning or cooking or if she was going to get beaten later. Grinning she pulled the pencil bag and began to work on it.


	16. Chapter 16

The work that Rose had brought her lasted her about a week. Still not leaving the room, there wasn't much she could do anyway. Kayla simply refused to get attached to these people when she was sure that she was not going to stay with them for long. The most interesting coursework she had was for her Ap Biology class, they were evidentaly studying viruses, like smallpox and influenza, measels and that sort of thing. She looked over the notes and the diagrams that were shown of what they look like and how they get into one's body.

She pondered the thought that people could be like a virus, one bad person affects everyone around them. Like Lauren and Jacob getting there friends to also be mean to Kayla, while at the same time Edward, Alice and Jasper are like a vaccine, working the help heal and repair the damage caused. She liked that comparison. It made sense to her to think of it that way. Working her way through the Biology work, when Angela knocked on the door. Kayla looked up.

"Hey, Rose called said she would come by tomorrow for the coursework you finished and give you some more." Kayla nodded

"I'm almost done with what she brought me, just have to finish Bio and Lit. will she stay long?" Kayla asked.

"I'm not sure, I think it depends on if her husband works or not." Angela said. "Supper will be soon do you want to join us downstairs?" she sounded hopeful that Kayla would join them.

"Not tonight I want to finish this." Kayla said, seeing the disappointment in Angela's eyes when she refused.

"Alright, I Will send Jackson up with a plate for you later then." Kayla thanked her and turned back to the Biology sitting in her lap.

By the end of the day Kayla had finished the last bit of coursework, eaten the super of lasagna and garlic bread that Angela made, She set it aside and curled up onto the bed closing her eyes to sleep. She woke to the morning sun peaking through the curtians and a knock on the door.

"Kayla, you have a visiter" Ben said through the door.

"Okay, " Kayla said. Sitting up in bed as the door opened and a blonde head peaked through.

"Hello Kayla." she heard his voice before she saw him.

"Carlisle!" Kayla said bouncing onto her knees. "What are you doing here? I thought i wasn't going to see anyone while the trial is going on." Kayla said happily

"Yes, they need updated injury pictures to see how they are healing and since i am the doctor who assesed them the first time they sent me." he said as Kayla threw her arms around him.

"Is Edward with you? ALice? Jasper?" Kayla asked hoping even though she knew the answer.

"No, they cannot see you until after, they have called them to testify against Charlie. I will tell them you miss them though."

Kayla let him go and jumped to her feet. "How long can you stay?" she asked

"Well i think i can swing staying for a an hour." Carlisle smiled "Now shall we take those pictures?" he pulled a camera from his bag.

Angela came into the room. "I'm here as a witness, so they cannot say the photos were cheated." Kayla nodded and pulled the large sweater off, leaving her in the cami she slept in and shorts.

"They have healed well Kayla, that's wonderful" Carlisle commented. He instructed her to hold her arms out and so he could take the clear picture of the bruises that were almost gone.

After a series of pictures and questions being answered, Carlisle took a seat at the chair near the door. He smiled at Kayla who sat on the edge of the bed.

"Now Kayla, how have you been? We all miss you dearly." Carlisle said.

Kayla could not pinpoint why it was that she felt an immediate connection to Carlisle and Esme but she did. He cared for her and she loved the feeling of having someone who honestly cared for her.

"I'm okay. I wish i could have stay with you and Esme though, not that Angela isn't nice i just would rather be with people i know." Kayla said.

"I understand that. After all you went through it would make it easier, and i do promise that as soon as the trial is over Esme and i will do our best to get you placed with us."

"Thank you Carlisle. I would really like that." Kayla said.

"Knock knock." Rose said entering the room.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle said "What are you doing here?" he stood and embraced Rose.

"Hi Carlisle, I'm here to visit with Kayla, I Bring her coursework from the school, what are you doing here?" Rose said bewilderd.

"I'm Kayla's doctor. I am here to get progress pictures, for the trial." Carlisle said. Kayla was confused. How did they know each other?


	17. Chapter 17

"Kayla this is my Father-in-law, my husband Emmett's, father." Rose said. Emmett? That name sounded familiar to her. Why did she know that name? She had never met anyone named Emmett had She?

"Rosie!" A loud voice bellowed. "Where you at?" Kayla froze. She knew that voice.

"I'm upstairs Emmett" Rose called back, rolling her eyes. Kayla moved to the door. Almost blindly she walked down the steps. At the bottom was a bear of a man. He was big. His brown hair was slightly shaggy, his blue eyes pierced her.

"Emmie?" she whispered as the memory of a boy reading to her flashed in her mind's eye. "Emmie!" she shouted launching herself into his stunned arms, from the middle of the staircase. He caught her with ease.

"Bells?" he hesitated, not sure if she was real. "My Bells!" he swung her around as she clung to his neck letting out a loud giggle.

"Emmett what is going on?" Rose said confused. She and Carlisle had followed Kayla/Bella down the stair.

"It's Bella! My sister Bella. Baby Bells!" Emmett stopped swinging her to look at Rose. "Dad! It's Bella!" Kayla/Bella looked to Carlisle who was staring at her. The lab he had sent in to test the theory was not due back for a few days yet. That was going to tell him if this girl was his Isabella.  
"Isabella?" Carlisle said looking to /Bella turned from her she stood next to Emmett. A smile on her face that had not been seen in years was in place. It was one that reached her eyes, it almost made all the pain she had suffered disappear.

She wanted to be able to place Carlisle in her memory but couldn't all she saw was Emmett, throwing her up and catching her, chasing her around the yard, letting her dress him in funny outfits.

"How did you find her?" Emmett asked, keeping an arm around her.

"Alice befriended her at school. The Charlie Swan case, she is involved in that. I am the doctor who turned in the paperwork and evidence." Carlisle still watched Bella, willing her to recognize him. "I sent DNA sample in from Esme and myself and Kayla, to know for sure if she is, I wasn't sure when we first saw her."

"This is Bella? The Daughter that was taken from you?" Rose said. Angela and Ben had joined them in the entryway.

"It would seem so Rosalie, this is wonderful. It means that she will be coming home with us as soon as possible." Carlisle said.

"Can we call the social worker and moved to stay with us? I want her to be with family." Emmett said "she had been without us long enough. I know she won't be able to go with mom and dad but she can be with us at least right?"

"I'll talk to them Emmett, and once the lab comes back as definitive proof she will be able to go with Carlisle and Esme after the trial." Rose said pulling out her phone to make a call.

"Emmie?" Bella said looking up at him. "I Missed you." she buried her face into him.

"I missed you too Bells, everyday" he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to call Esme and i need to get these photos to the court. Emmett let me know what happens." Carlisle said "Bella, i hope this trial is over soon so you can come home." Bella moved to Carlisle and hugged him her arms wrapped around his waist. He kissed the top of her head and left the house.

"Okay I Talked to the social worker and she is going to come right over and we'll talk. This will effect the Case against Charlie. If it is proved that you are Isabella Cullen, then you will be able to go with Carlisle and Esme. It also means that there will be added charges against Charlie." Rosalie said.

"Why don't we move into the living room. The boys are down for naps, so we won't be bothered." Angela said.

"Thank you Angela, I'm sorry about all of this. You have been great help with Bella." Rosalie said.

"Don't worry Rose, this is exactly what i hope for when we get a foster child, that they will get a good home. In this case she gets to be with her family." Angela said placing a hand on Rose's shoulder.

Bella placed herself next to Emmett on the couch curling up into his side, knees pulled tight, her head tucked under his arm. She listened as they talked and waited for the social worker, she assumed to be Mrs Baily, to arrive. Every now and then Emmett would look down at her, as if to make sure she was really there and it wasn't a dream that his little sister was sitting next to him tucked under his arm.


	18. Chapter 18

Mrs. Baily arrived a half hour after Carlisle left, with her were two other people. Bella assumed they were also from social services. One man was shorter and stout, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, his suit was wrinkled and his shoes were smudged. The second man was tall and lanky, s black hair was greasy his suit did not fit him and his shoes had holes.

"Angela, Ben Hello. This is Alex Smith and Robert Lispen, they are here to oversee with me. We do not often have something like this happen and want to make sure it is handled correctly." Mrs. Baily said as she and the two men sat down.

"Of course, we understand. This is Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. Emmett is Kayla/Bella's Brother." Angela said pointing to them.

"Yes well it certainly seems that she is comfortable with them." Mrs. Baily remarked with a snark.

"She is his sister, of course she is." Rosalie said right back with more sas than was necessary.

"Yes well." Mrs. Baily said. "So from what you told me Carlisle Cullen sent in blood from her and himself and Esme Cullen to determine if she is Isabella Cullen? And that is due back anytime." Mrs. Mable said looking through her paperwork.

"Yes that is correct. Emmett and I would like to take her home with us, so she can be with family. We will honor that she is not to see anyone involved in the Case till it is over." Rosalie said.

"Hmm, the only problem here is the fact that with the added charge of kidnapping, she may be asked to be at the trail. She won't have to testify, just be there," Mrs. Baily said.

"We can handle that, getting her there if she needs to be. As soon as the trial is over she will go be with her parents." Emmett said the force in his voice there.

"Mr. Cullen, I am not here to tell you that you cannot take her with you, i am simply making you aware of the situation." Mrs. Baily said. She was getting annoyed at Emmett.

"So we can go?" Emmett said.

"Yes, she can go with you. I just need Angel and Ben to sign off." Mrs. Baily said. Handing a folder over to Angel and Ben. "This just says that you are the last foster parents she had and that you know she is going back to her family."

"We can do that. She is going with family and we know they are going to treat her kindly, they love her." Ben said signing the papers without effort and handing them to Angela who did the same.

Emmett let out a huge "Whooo," while smiling. Bella stood up with Emmett and Rosalie, "Go Get your things Bella, we are going home." Emmett said Bella smiled and sprinted up the stairs.

Bella gathered her papers and put them in her bag. She didn't have a lot of things, seeing as she was not allowed to get them from Charlie's before she was taken to Angela and Ben. Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bye Angela, Ben, thank you for letting me stay." Bella said before leaving with Emmett and Rosalie. There was a Jeep sitting in the driveway, somehow it didn't surprise her that this is what Emmett chose to drive. They pilled in and Emmett pulled out of the driveway.

"So Bella, I Talked to dad, he said that Rose should take you shopping and get you some clothes, and whatever else you may need." Emmett said. "I have to work or i would go too"

"Emmett, you do not have to work, you just don't want to shop. It won't be bad seeing as Alice is not going to be with us." Rosalie.

"What all are we going to get? I don't know what i am going to need." Bella said.

"Well, Alice, Esme, Elizabeth and Mom are going to get stuff for your room in seattle so we won't have to worry about that. We are going to focus on clothes and toiletries, things like that." Rose said.

That was a relief for Bella, who did not like shopping, she had not done a lot of it, she usually only went shopping for food. Clothes shopping would be new for her, as she often had to wear the rejects that Lauren did not want, often Lauren would buy hideous clothes just for Bella to wear. She had a feeling though that Rosalie and Alice were going to get her heels and dresses and all sorts of girly clothes that she was not comfortable in.

Emmett pulled the Jeep into the driveway of a small two story home that had a red BMW sitting in the driveway. Bella guessed that this was Rosalie's car. All three hopped out, Bella followed them up the driveway and too the house, Emmett unlocked the door and they walked in. it was different than Angela's. They had a small living room and the kitchen and dining room were connected, and up the stairs she saw three bedrooms.


	19. Chapter 19

"This is our place Bella, Rosie and I have the room on the far right you can have the other room next to us." Emmett said, taking her bag and running it up the stairs and into the room.

"Hopefully you will be with Carlisle and Esme soon, i know they have missed you. With the new information the Trial should be open and shut." Rosalie said leading her into the kitchen.

"I hope so too. What will happen to Lauren and Jacob though?" Bella asked.

"They will probably get sent into the system unless they have family that will take them." Rosalie said.

"I hope they turn out okay, they did not deserve this anymore than i did." Bella said feeling slightly sad that Lauren and Jacob might be separated from one another.

"They will be okay Bella, if the court decides to separate them it will be for good reason. Besides it may be good for them, getting away from each other's influence." Rosalie said setting a glass of water inf ront of her.

"We can shop today for a few things and then tomorrow we will get the rest of what you need." Roalie said.

"Rosie, Dad called said he and Mom are going to be at the courthouse all day tomorrow. It's Carlisle's turn to testify, he will be showing the pictures and talking about Bella's injuries. He also said that they are going to introduce the kidnapping charges at that time too." Emmett said walking into the kitchen.

"OK, did he give an idea of how much longer it would take then to convict?" Rosalie asked.

"No, but he said that when the bloodwork comes back as a match to them it will be an open and shut case on the kidnapping. That alone will put him away for twenty years. The abuse will get another thirty. He'll be away for at least fifty years." Emmett said.

"That is something then. Hopefully it won't be too long Bella has been away from her family long enough." Rosalie said. "Come on Bella let's go."

They took Rosalie's BMW and headed off to the mall. Rosalie had Bella try on all sorts of clothes, before finally agreeing to get her some simple jeans and shirts, blouses and only two skirts and dresses. Bella also had to convince Rosalie to not get her heels as she couldn't walk in them. Bella came away with, what she considered too much clothes. Rosalie thought it was not enough. Bella was able to talk Rosalie into letting her get some books as well.

Emmett had ordered pizza for supper when they got back, he was sitting on the couch watching the television.

"Emmett will you take these bags up to Bella's room please?" Rose asked when they walked through the door.

"Sure Babe." Emmett hopped up from the couch, and fell flat on his face as he tripped over the footstool that sat next to the couch. Bella burst out laughing.

"Sure laugh now Bella but soon it will be you." Emmett muttered as he passed grabbing all the bags and hauling them upstairs.

"The Charles Swan case took a turn this afternoon as new chargers were brought against him." The voice of a news anchor echoed from the living room. Bella and Rosalie moved to see the screen.

"He is charged with the kidnapping of a five year old girl. Her identity is being kept quiet for the girls privacy, it is assumed that it is the same girl that he was abusing."  
As the anchor spoke pictures of the trial were shown. Charlies face was shown as impassive, sitting next to his lawyer, who looked taken aback, at the new charge of kidnapping.

"Swan's Lawyer had no response to give at this time on the new charge. Dr. Carlisle Cullen gave his testimony today, showing pictures of the injuries that the abuse left the girl with." one anchor said.

"This seems to be an open and shut case on all accounts." a second said.

"From what i hear they are waiting for a DNA test to come back that will reveal the identity of the girl's parents." a third spoke up.

"Yes i hope it gives them the news they want and she is able to go back home to her family. After what she had been through she deserves to be happy." the first one said again.

The picture on the TV showed pictures and video from the trial. Carlisle sitting on the stand, the pictures of her injuries shown behind him as he seemed to explain each one. Charlie looking smug at the sight of her injuries. Lauren and Jacob sitting behind their father looking angry. Esme sitting in the crowd looking nervous as her husband spoke.

"This is good even the news is on Bella's side, it will make this case easy to close and means Bella will be back with mom and dad soon. Not that we don't want you here, we do." Emmett said.


	20. Chapter 20

"I Know Emmie, i want to be with them too, but until i can be i am glad to be here with you and Rose." Bella said smiling at him. The doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here!" Emmett boomed, sprinting to the door. Rosalie rolled her eyes. He payed for the pizza as Rosalie and Bella grabbed plates and drinks from the kitchen. They had decided to eat in the living room that night.

"Tonight's story is one that will pull at your heart strings. One that talks about a young girl, just five years old, being kidnapped and taken away from her family. The second story is about the young girl who was beaten, abused and mistreated by her father and siblings, Charles Lauren and Jacob Swan" the news reported said. She was sitting in a chair with a file in her lap.

"Isabella Cullen was kidnapped from the store where she and her family were shopping for school supplies. Her mother had taken her eyes off of her for a moment and then she was gone, not to be seen again." the women said ominously. "The search for the girl last almost a year, before investigators gave up assuming the girl was killed. Isabella's family though never gave up hope that their girl would return to them."

"On the other side of that you have people like Charles Swan that have three children and yet he abuses one of them. I know his case is ongoing and not all the facts are in yet, but it is looking like he will get sent to jail for a good long while. The questions to answer after he gets sentenced is, Will he get a chance at Parole?" the women in the chair said.

Pictures flashed on the screen of the trial. Lauren and Jacob sitting behind Charlie, Lauren looking close to tears, more of anger and not sadness. Jacob looked murderess. Charlie sat smugly as if he was a cat caught doing something and wasn't the least bit sorry about it. A picture of Edward, Alice, and Jasper sitting at the trial with their parents and Carlisle, and Esme. Mrs. Mable sitting on the witness stand, and other teachers as well.

"My teachers are up there. Why are they up there?" Bella asked

"My guess is that they care about you but did not have the proof to come forward themselfs, and now that someone did they agreed to testify." Rosalie said.

"Yea they probably want to see you safe." Emmett said, though it was hard to hear him with his mouth full of pizza.

"I think I am going to go to bed now." Bella said. She stood and walked to the stairs, pausing when she heard Emmett say,

"Will she be okay?" the concern in his voice made her pause. The gentlessnes in it startled her almost as much as the concern.

"It will take time Emmett, she went through a lot, just like i did. You know how to help her, you helped me." Rosalie said.

Hanging her head Bella went to her room. Bella sat on her bed and pulled her knees up. She wondered what her life would be like if she had stayed with her parents. She imagined she would be dating Edward, that they would be happy sitting next to one another laughing, going on double dates with Alice and Jasper. Emmett getting angry at Edward, giving him the Big Brother talk.

She imagined talking with her mom about Edward and blushing as Alice and Rosalie teased her. She had never been able to have those talks with Renee, and never had a sister to tease her or to to tease. The closest she came to having a friend was a girl named Tanya, she had been at the school for only a few months before her father had been transferred again. Tanya's parents were in the military so they moved a lot. Bella had been twelve at the time, still naive enough to believe that Charlie would stop hurting her.

She had been with Emmett and Rosalie for two weeks when she decided it was time for some closure and wanted to start with Renee, even though she was dead. Bella thought it would do good to go and 'speak' to her at her graveside and let it all out, her feelings to Renee, and what was going on. She would ask to speak to Charlie and Lauren and Jacob too.

In the morning Bella found Rosalie in the kitchen cleaning up. "Hey Rose, will you take me to the cemetery today?"

"Why do you want to go there?" Rose asked confused.

"I want to talk to Renee, Charlie's wife, she did when i was eight." Bella said. She picked at the hem of her shirt, one that Rose had picked out, it was long sleeved and blue with a moon on in.

"Sure i can take you, we also have to drop of you work at the school and pick up some more, seeing as we don't know how long you will be with us." Rose smiled.

"Thanks." Bella said going to grab her work from her room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only have a few chapters left. just for clarification: Bella is Seventeen a junior (Not a freshman or 15, same with Alice.) Bella is Graduating Early. Edward and Jasper are Seniors. Edward and Bella are NOT related. Families are;
> 
> Esme & Carlisle Children; Emmett (24 Married to Rosalie) Bella (17)
> 
> Alicia & Thomas Children; Rosalie (23 Married to Emmett) Jasper (18 Dating Alice)
> 
> Elizabeth & Edward Sr. Children; Edward Jr. (18) Alice (17 Dating Jasper)
> 
> Hope that clears things up.
> 
> Lilkaari

They left shortly after, Rose told Bella that Emmett was at work, he was a coach and teacher at the local community college. They rode in silence. Bella did not feel like explaining why she wanted to see Renee's grave, and Rose did not ask. When they pulled up to the cemetery, Rose turned to Bella and said,

"I'll wait here. Take as long as you need." Bella nodded and slid out of the car.

Slowly she walked over to where Renee's grave was. The small headstone that read "Renee Marie Swan, Beloved Wife and Mother." Bella knelt down next to it and sighed.

"I don't really know what to say. I know now that you knew i wasn't yours to take but at the same time i do believe you loved me, truly loved me. I wish you could see me now, i have my family back. Charlie is on trial for everything, Lauren and Jacob will be split up. I am going to be happy. I will have a good life with these people. They love me so much and never gave up hope that i was alive. This is goodbye, i don't think i will come back here again."

Bella sat there for a few moments longer before standing and heading back to the car. Rain had started to come down in droves, soaking her to the bone. She didn't run to escape the cold drops as they landed on her. She instead turned and stared up at the sky and closed her eyes, letting the rain wash away everything that had happened to her in the past. This was her clean slate moving forward with her family.

"Bella, the radio, they have a verdict." Rose said as she slid into the car, grateful that they heat was blaring.

"They do? That was quick." Bella said

"The blood work came back and as predicted it is a match to Carlisle and Esme. that information was all the jury needed for that charge, they already had the other on." Rosalie said

"So what is the verdict?" Bella asked

"Carlisle wan't to tell you tonight, at their house with all of us there. He and Esme want it to be a big homecoming." Rosalie said smiling.

"Okay, will i be officially going home then?" Bella asked, "I'll get to see mom and dad and everyone?"

"Yes and you will get to go back to school. Jacob and Lauren are being sent to a great aunt in seattle." Rosalie said.

"Let's go Rose, i want to see my family" Bella said a true smile on her face.

"Are you sure it's not Edward you want to see?" Rosalie teased, Bella felt the blush creeping up her cheeks, she made the mistake of telling Rose about her feelings for Edward.

Even though she had not spoken to him much, she could say that she did like him, more than she liked Jasper(whom she liked as more of a brother, or friend) with Edward there was this pull to be near him to talk with him. A trust had developed that she really did not know where it came from. She hoped that Edward felt the same about her. If he didn't they would be friends and she could find someone to love her, the way Emmett loved Rosalie.

Bella watched out the window as they drove to Forks, the trees flying by, their colors seemingly brighter with the fall colors, vibrant against the sky that was dark with rain. The sun began to peek through as Rosalie pulled the BMW into the driveway of the Cullen house. Bella sat still suddenly nervous at the prospect of meeting these people, not as a friend but as family, a family she had lost long ago.

"Come on Bella they are waiting for you. Carlisle isn't here yet and Emmett is still teaching." Rosalie said noticing Bella's hesitation. "You've meet them all before, it will be fine. They all love you."

Slowly Bella emerged from the car and made her way up the steps. She saw the shadows of people through the windows. Alice's shadow was the easiest to spot as she is the smallest. Bella assumed Jasper stood next to her, as there was a shadow next to her with an arm around the shoulder. The others she couldn't pick out, the shadows moved about. Rosalie opened the door and in they walked.

"She's here!" Alice squealed. Bella smiled and made her way into the living room where everyone was gathered.

Though Alice spoke first, it was Esme who was the first to greet her,pulling her into an embrace while tears streaked her face. Esme's arms encircled her shoulders and pulled her in tight. Bella felt the tears from Esme wet her shirt. Alice jumped over to Bella's side and wrapped her arms around Bella and Esme. Before long it was a group hug with everyone surrounding Bella, who was in the middle.


	22. Chapter 22

That was the scene that Carlisle walked in on when he go home. He smiled and set down the things he held on the table, and joined in. Bella finally wiggled until they let her go. Bella was grinning. This is what Family should be, the love that she felt when they surrounded her.

"Now, I have brought cake, and ice cream." Carlisle said. "Let's celebrate the return of our Daughter, our Isabella" Carlisle threw an arm over Bella's shoulder and grinned.

The evening spiralled into the families talking and laughing. Alice chatted with Bella and Rosalie, while the boys stood by just watching the girl. Bella kept looking over to Edward, whom she found was also looking at her. She smiled every time their eyes met. Alice poke Bella, during one of these times, when her eyes met Edwards.

"Bella just go over to him, he wants to talk to you as well. You are all he talked about." Alice said. "He bugged Carlisle almost everyday."

At that moment Edward and Jasper began to move to where the girls sat, Emmett barreling in behind them, having just arrived. Jasper pulled Alice into his lap, Rosalie tugger Emmett's arm to sit by her and Edward sat behind Bella, so her back rested against his knees. Her cheeks were flaming listened as they talked around her. When the night came to a close everyone began to leave, Edward lingered.

"Bella may i speak to you please?" he said holding out his hand to her. Slowly she placed her hand in his and let him lead her outside.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked as her nerves grew.

"I like you a lot Bella. I have spoken with Carlisle, to get his opinion, he is okay with it. I wanted you to know that, i know you just got them back and i don't want him to feel like i am taking you away from him." Edward was babiling.

"What?" Bella asked brows furrowing in confusion.

"Bella, i want to take you on a date. I want you to be my girlfriend" Edward said.

Bella smiled and threw her arms around Edward's neck burying her head there as she smiled. This made her happy, exceedingly happy. To be home and with her family, to be loved and wanted. Edwards's arms wrapped around her waist and held her close.

"Bella, Let go of Edward and come inside I want to watch a movie." Alice called out.

Bella's hands dropped and Edward pulled her inside to where Alice sat on Jaspers lap and Rosalie leaned with her back against Emmett's Legs. Bella said nothing as Edward sat down and pulled her to sit next to him. The next morning Bella found her dad in the kitchen with Esme, she shifted on her feet before speaking.

"Good Morning." she said, both turned to look at her.

"Good Morning Darling" Esme said smiling at her daughter.

"Good Morning Heart." Carlisle said moving to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Can I ask a favor? It's nothing huge i promise" she said timidly, unsure of how they would take what she wanted to ask.

"Of course what is it?" Carlisle asked, still standing next to her.

"I Want to see Jacob and Lauren, and eventually Charlie. I want some closure." She said wringing her hands together, nervous about what they would say. Carlisle shared a look with Esme before nodding his head slightly.

"Sure i think we can get that arranged, they have been moved from foster care to a group home, they were causing too much trouble in the foster homes." Carlisle said. "I'll let you know when i have it arranged. Charlie might be more difficult to arrange."

"Okay thank you." after a moment's hesitation she added "Dad" which made Carlisle smile as he moved to help Esme finish breakfast.

'Go wake the others please while we get breakfast on the table." Esme said. Bella left and went to wake the others from where they had fallen asleep during the movie the night before. Bella wasn't sure how to get them all up so she let out a loud yelp, which caused them all to dart up.

Emmett fell off the couch and landed on Rosalie's lower half, Alice threw her arm out and ended up hitting Jasper in the jaw, Edward jumped up then promptly fell right back down, on his face. Bella burst into laughter, hearing Esme and Carlisle laughing behind her as well.

"That was not very nice Bella." Alice pouted when she sat up. Jasper agreed with her while he was nursing his jaw that was going to bruise.

"Bells, why would you do that" Emmett pouted, still on Rosalie.

"Get off of me Emmett." Rosalie grunted. Attempting to push Emmett off of her.

"Bella Love why would you do that." Edward said. Bella simply shrugged and said,

"Breakfast is ready and I wasn't sure how to wake you all." turning she walked into the kitchen, noticing the phone in Esme's hand that had recorded everything.


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

Five Years Later. (Bella Twenty-Two)

Bella smiled as she walked up the steps to the small house. Jacob waved to her from where he sat on the front porch, his Fiancee sat next to him. It had taken many visits and talks for Jacob and Bella to come to a tense friendship. Edward squeezed her hand and she looked up at him smiling. Edward had been hesitant about the whole thing, making peace with Jacob and Lauren.

"Bella!" Reneesme said jumping up and meeting them at the steps. She was twenty, four years younger than Jacob.

"Hi Reneesme" Bella said returning the girls hug.

"Hello Bella, Edward." Jacob said nodding too them but not getting up. Reneesme was beaming.

"Bella, I Have something to tell you." Reneesme said, pulling Bella over to the swing to sit next to her. Bella stayed quite listening as Nessie rattled on before getting to her news.

"I'm Pregnant!" Nessie squealed. "I'll be fat for the wedding and won't fit in my dress, so we are going to the courthouse on the original date and pushing the big wedding back a few months.

"Wow Nessie that's great congratulations." Bella said. She gave the girl a hug as Edward congratulated Jacob.

They stayed and chatted for a while before decided they needed to leave, it was a long drive back to Forks from Seattle. Bella settled into the passenger seat of the car as Edward began to drive, his right hand coming over the middle consoul to grasp her left hand, spinning the ring that had rested on her finger for three years now. Bella and Edward had married when she was nineteen, he was Twenty-one. Jacob and Lauren were invited, Lauren did not attend, Jacob did. Bella smiled at him.

"You did good Love, it will get easier." Edward said kissing the back of her hand.

Bella slept during the ride, waking when Edward picked her up and began to carry her inside his parents house, up the stairs and placing her on their bed. They took turns staying at the parents house, this time it was Edward Sr. and Elizabeth's turn.

Turning into Edward when he laid next to her she buried her head into his chest and wrapped her hands around him, his intern encircled her waist and pulled her close. Letting out a sigh she let herself drop into sleep.

"Bella!" Alice's chipper voice woke her from the peaceful sleep. Groaning she tried to bury her head deeper into Edward's chest, hoping Alice would go away. "I'm not going away Bella, so you might as well get up. Let go of her Edward, we are going shopping today!"

"Go away Alice, I'll get up." Bella said sitting up on the bed, which proved to be difficult with Edward's arms still wrapped around her waist refusing to let her go.

"I expect you downstairs in twenty minutes." Alice said sternly, turning on her heel and walking out the door.

"She is crazy." Edward muttered, tucking his arm under the pillows so Bella could get up. Laughing she wacked him with her pillow.

"She is but we love her that way." Bella said placing a kiss on Edward's lips before getting ready for the day.

Bella found Alice waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with her mom, Alicia and Elizabeth. Bella smiled, this was her life now, she had her family, her big crazy family. She loved them all. Elizabeth and Esme were talking about something while Alicia talked to Alice. The door opened and in walked Rosalie and Emmett, their small daughter resting in Emmett's large arms.

"Morning ladies," Emmett said his booming voice startling the girl in his arms.

"Mommy." she said holding her arms out for Rosalie who sighed and took the girl.

"Daddy is loud in the morning isn't he." Rosalie said.

Rosalie and Emmett's daughter, Grace Violet, was born two and a half years after Bella rejoined the family. That same year, Alice and Jasper had gotten engaged and Bella had married Edward, it had been a busy year for the families but they wouldn't change it for anything. They celebrated the holidays together, all three families, as if they were one family. Bella loved it.

There was still hurt over the years, Charlie had refused to see her for two years after he was sentenced, and when he did agree to see her, he had yelled at her, screamed at her. She kept going with Edward or Carlisle at her side, sometimes Emmett. She was able to visit for a year, once a month, then Charlie took his own life, deciding thabe could not take it anymore, that he was sorry for the pain he caused them and couldn't live with it.

Jacob had taken it hard, though he did not blame Bella, he understood that it was Charlie's choice. Reneesme had helped him through it all. Reneesme had gratuated with a degree in pshycology, so she made Jacob talk about his feelings and come to terms with them. She had helped Lauren a lot too, though Lauren had a rocky relationship with Bella, she did apologize for everything she had done. Bella met with Lauren every other month. Lauren was married to Eric Yorky a police officer in Tacoma, and she worked at a group home helping girls.

Five years later (Bella Twenty-Seven)

A cry pulled Edward from his sleep. Rubbing his eyes he stood from the bed and made his way to the the room the cry was coming from. Picking up the little boy that was sitting up in his bed Edward smiled. The boy was two years old, his hair matched Edward's, all of the boys features matched Edward except for his eyes which matched Bella's.

"Hey buddy what's the matter?" Edward said holding the boy against him.

"I had a nightmare" the boy answered, tucking his head against Edward's neck. Edward carried the boy back to his room laying him on the bed between Bella and himself.

"Hey Anthony." Bella muttered as she felt her son and Husband shift the bed. The three people in the bed drifted back into sleep.

Bella was the first to wake up when the sun peeked into the window, stretching she smiled at the sight of Edward and Anthony, somewhere in the night they had switched spots so Edward was next to her and Anthony was on the edge. Edward's hand rested on the swell of her stomach, where their baby resided. She was six months along.

Rosalie and Alice were also pregnant, Rosalie was Seven months and Alice was five months. The boys loved and hated it. The parents loved it. They had Six grandkids between the three couples, Emmett and Rosalie have little Grace (7) the twins Ethan and Isaiha (5) and now a new baby. Alice and Jasper had Jaxson (6), Jacie (4) Aidan (2) and their new baby. Edward and Bella had Anthony (3) and their new little two.

They had not told anyone yet that Bella was actually pregnant with twins yet. They wanted it to be a surprise when they came. Bella had a suspicion that Alice and Jasper were hiding something from them about their baby but she couldn't get her to spill. Edward said it was just because they were hiding the fact the Bella was having twins.

They were having a family get together today, and Bella wanted to tell everyone about they twins. She had already called Jacob and Lauren and told them. Lauren had four kids, two of them adopted. Jacob had two, though Lauren was trying to convince him to adopt a little boy who she was fostering. Reneesme was ready to crack and adopt the boy. Bella pulled herself up and waddled to the bathroom. When she came out Anthony had his eyes open and held his arms out for her when he spotted her. She heaved him up into her arms and laughed.

"I'm getting to big for this little man." Bella said as she carried him to the kitchen, setting him in his seat.

"No your not mamma, you so pretty." Anthony said, his rehearsed phrase that Edward had taught him to say whenever Bella said she was big, or fat or complained about anything to do with the babies.

"That's sweet baby but i know that daddy told you to say that." Bella placed a kiss on the top of his head, before moving to grab a bowl and cereal for his breakfast.

While waiting for Edward to wake up she absently rubbed her stomach, thinking about all that life had taught her. Through College she and Edward had problems, she was studying English Lit to teach, and he was in medical school to be a Doctor. They had made it work, though there were days early on that she would run home crying, curling up in her mother's arms or sitting and talking to her father about what was going through Edward's mind during school.

They had made it though, as had the others. They were happy and somehow managed to stay close to one another, Alice opened a Fashion boutique, Jasper taught History at the same high school as Bella, the same school that Emmett coached at. Rosalie still worked with the courts. Edward worked at the hospital. They lived in Port Angeles, so they stayed close to their parents. They had taken a page from their parents books and bought houses next to one another.

Their children grew up more like siblings then cousins, and that was just how they wanted it. The six little ones got along, and there was no doubt that the new ones would too. Bella smiled as she felt Edward's hands reach around her waist and rest against her stomach, where they always were if he could help it. He loved to feel the babies move around and kick, he also liked to talk to them, no matter the time of day.

"Good Morning Love." He said placing a kiss at the base of her neck.

"Good Morning Edward." She said back. "What time are we leaving?" she asked as Edward moved to sit down.

"Soon, i think, Emmett is driving the van. Rosalie will want to leave sooner and Alice is going to be annoyed as always" Alice loved her kids and Jasper but she hated being pregnant, every time she swore that it was her last one, this time they all believed her.

Rosalie also hated certain parts of being pregnant, she too was saying that she would be done after this one. Bella on the other hand loved it, the feeling of the baby moving and knowing this was a new little one(s) to love and hold and teach and cuddle was amazing to her. Edward loved it too, he loved the way she looked and acted.

Forty-Three Years Later (Bella 70)

The cool breeze brushed past Bella's shoulder as she walked through the park hand in hand with Edward. Her old bones were stiff but she smiled watching her kids and grandkids ahead of her. She and Edward had a total of seven kids:

Anthony (46) he married a lady named Susan and they had two kids Sophie (20) who married Stephen they had no kids yet, and Michael (18).

The twins (identical) Felicity and Evelynn (43) Felicity married Oliver and have one daughter Laural (20). Evelynn married Rick, they have four kids, Johnathan (20) married Anna they have one baby not even a year old. Barbra (18), Matthew (16) and Elizabeth (16)

Charlotte(40) she never married but adopted three siblings, Ophilia (14), Oscar (12) and Olivia (10)

Faith (38) married Francis and had two kids Francis Jr, (16) and Rose (14)

And the fraternal Twins Isaac (36) married Kate, they had two kids, Annalise (18) and Maxwell (16). Julietta who married Liam, they had four kids, Emily (18), Ezra (14) and a surprise twins Aaron and Ava (5)

Esme, Elizabeth, Edward Sr. and Thomas had all passed, they grew too see their children and grand children, Carlisl and Alicia were still alive though their memories were fading in and out. Carlisle sometimes thought Bella was still missing and others he remembered her as the scared Teenager. Alicia too remember little things and forgot others.

Emmett and Rosalie had their five children who gave them sixteen grandchildren. Grace, Isaiah, Ethan and Hope and suprise baby Alexander. Alice and Jasper had their Six children, Jaxson, Aiden, Jacie, and Triplets, Megan, Mia, and Micah. The gave them twenty-two grand children.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella had made the decision to live together in their old age so it would be easier to take care of themselves and for their children. They had bought a large house with many bedrooms for the families and grandkids. They lived happily and with lots of love to spread throughout the family. For years the story of how Bella was taken the found and brought home was told, each generation loved the story and told it to all who would listen.


End file.
